poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Four Dates for Four PoundRaizers/Badges' Song
Four Dates for Four PoundRaizers/Badges' Song is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover and Disneydude15. Premise Vivian, Darius, Ian, and Antonio find love interests./Badges enters a singing contest. Plot Act 1: Four Dates for Four PoundRaizers Part One Narrator: At the Puppy Pound, Three of the Seven Visitors from the Future found romance. One is Bartrand, who used to be called the Boastful, the Descendant of Cooler and Nose Marie, he found in the form of Spats. the second was Stephanie, formerly the Spiteful, Descendant of Howler and Amy, to have King as Her Husband. and Jayden. previously called the Jealous, fell in love with Debra. and I'm sure you, as much as I do, would like to see the other PoundRaizer find romance, right? (At Holly's Puppy Pound, the PoundRaizers are seen eating breakfast with Tony.) Tony: So, Jayden, have you thought of some new cheerleader moves for Bright Eyes' class? Jayden: Yeah. Watch this. (Jayden stands on one hand and juggles bowling pins with his other hand and feet.) Jayden: All I'll say is, Hooray for Marriage, as Beamer and Maya sitting on a ridge! That's what I'll do for Mom and Dad's Wedding. Beamer: (Offscreen) We're not Your parents, Jayden. Jayden: deal with it! I won't be able to see My real parents again! (Jayden then does a somersault and ends with a meditation pose while balancing the bowling pins on his head.) Jayden: Ta da! Bartrand: Very cool! But cheerleading isn't about off-the-wall, unusual, hard-to-achieve tricks. (The bowling pins fall off of Jayden's head.) Jayden: Ooh. Darn it all! (sees a camera.) Is that a camera filming me? Ian... (Ian is seen recording Jayden.) Ian: Uh oh. Jayden: Ian! Erase that video! Igor: What? Iggy requested me to make you famous! Jayden: Yeah, on Earth's Stupidest. You better hope that Cooler doesn't banish you if I'm on "Stupidest Braggarts"! Tony: Jay, please don't be spiteful to Ian. He's just trying to help. Besides there's no such rule as banishing any puppy for tape-recording a silly stunt. Jayden: Don't compare Me to how furious Stephanie used to be, Tone. Tony: Jayden... Jayden: Okay... I guess I can endure plenty of humility, (Debra embraces Jayden's neck.) so long as Debra's with me. Tony: (Petting Jayden) That's the ticket, Jay. Ian: Thanks for the help. Tony: You're welcome, Ian. I'd do anything to help out my pets. (Igor walks up to Tony.) Tony: Hi, Iggy! Igor: Hello, Tony. I just wanted to tell you guys that tomorrow is the Prize Puppy Film Festival. Bartrand: Cool! Igor: Films that take up Less than 3 minutes in a song, and the Theme is Romance. of course, People without puppy power won't understand a word We say. fortunately, Antonio added something, a special microphone that can translate the language of Puppies. Bartrand: Double Cool. However, if people get word of the Dog language translator, it could change the future. for the worst. since it won't be invented for hundreds of years. Category:Fan made episodes starring Vivian Category:Fan made episodes starring Darius Category:Fan made episodes starring Antonio Category:Fan made episodes starring Bartrand Category:Fan made episodes starring Stephanie Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's